Scoctor who
by pyromoosepoop
Summary: The three Scottish actors of Doctor Who's characters are put into a Scottish village that lacks in humans. Amy, Ten, and Twelve must find a way to get back to Eleven, Rose, and Clara, even if they have to put up with annoying things that can teleport and really love seeing the Doctors in pain. Physically, or mentally.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own AAAAAAnything.**

 **AUTHORS NOTE: I was bored when writing this, and yes, Tenny is a scott. Tennent is and that's good enough for a weird fanfiction. Hope you enjoy my wondrous artwork.**

"DOCTOR!"

"AMY, DON'T LEAVE THAT ROOM!" the Doctor said, his voice muffed by the walls.

Amy stood leaning ageist the wall of a random room in a house that is 'haunted'. The Doctor was on the other side of the wall, staring at a weeping angel, who was mistaken as a ghost.

"BUT DOCT-" Amy started to say, but a glowing thing caught her eye. Amy stared at the glowing thing, it looked like bagpipes.

"Amy?" the Doctor questioned threw the wall, concerned about the sudden silence of his companion.

Amy was now standing in front of the illuminating bagpipes.

"AMY! DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!"

"They're just bagpipes Doctor. They can't hurt me."

"AMY!"

"Rose, where'd you find haggis? I know we're going to Scotland, but haggis? Really?"

"Doctor what are you talking about?" Rose asked the Doctor as she came into the control room from the TARDISes kitchen. She was looking at the same part of the control panel as the Doctor

"You don't see the giant plate of glowing haggis?"

"No" Rose said, sort of laughing. The Doctor continued to stare at the invisible haggis. "You and your haggis have fun. I'm going to go change. Don't want to be the naked lad in Scotland again." Rose said, referring their last trip to Scotland when Rose was 'naked' and they fought a werewolf. Rose left to go find the huge room filled with clothing.

After Rose left, the Doctor looked at the TARDIS. "Why haggis?" he asked her. Then Ten looked back down at the haggis. "I wonder if anything would happen if I touch it," The Doctor mumbled to himself.

"AYE CLARA! I FOUND A KILT!" Twelve yelled at his companion.

"WHAT COLOUR?" Clara asked.

"RED AND BLACK PLAID. IT'S GLOWING!"

"COOL! CAN I SEE IT?"

"SURE!"


	2. Chapter 2

"You touched the haggis? A glowing plate of haggis that Rose couldn't see…and you thought 'I should touch that!' You're an idiot!"

"Oi, you found a glowing kilt and was just like 'Look! A kilt!' You are definitely my Scottish regeneration."

"Says the one eating haggis!"

Amy opened her eyes. The last thing she remembered was being attacked by weeping angels, then finding bagpipes. Now, she was in a blue room with white diagonal stripes forming an X in he center. There were two men in front of her, one sitting on the floor eating haggis, the other standing next to him. The haggis eating one was in a brown suit and a light brown trench coat. He had brown, messy hair and dreamy hazel eyes, which somewhat remind her of the Doctor. The other one was old looking, with white hair going upwards. He was wearing a navy blue suit with a red inside. His blue eyes also vaguely reminded her of the Doctor. 'Are these past regenerations of the Doctor? I know he's on his eleventh face, but I've never seen the ten other faces he once had.' Amy thought.

"Hello… are you two Doctor's?"

The old one smiled. "Good deducting skills, Amelia." He said. He had a Scottish accent.

"She's Scottish too? Maybe this is a Scottish party complete with bagpipes, haggis, and kilts." The other one said. He had a British accent, but it sounded a little off.

"Do you know where the other Doctor is?" Amy asked

"Mister 'Fezzes are cool', right?" The old one asked.

"Ya! Have you seen him?" Amy asked with hope of reuniting with her Timelord.

"I think fezzes are cool in my next face?" the trench coated one asked.

"No, we haven't seen him, Amy. I'm his next face, and that is the face he had before he regenerated." The old one, the Doctor's twelfth face, said.

"Isn't that spoiling something?" The tenth face said glaring at Twelve.

Twelve glared at his past face

"Fine, spoil anything you want Mr. Eyebrows" he mumbled, and took a bite of the haggis.

"So… Doctor's… how do I go back to my Doctor" Amy asked.

"Now that Amy's awake…" Twelve started

"…we could finally go through that door," Ten finished. He jumped up and left the haggis on the floor. Smiling, Ten said "allons-y" and ran through a door behind Amy.

"Come with us Pond," Twelve said, grabbing Amy's hand, and joined Ten outside.

They were standing in the outskirts of a city without people.

"So… where are we then?" Amy asked.

"The outskirts of an abandoned city" Twelve answered

"Oh, you can do a better description than that." Ten said.

"Okay then 'Trenchcoat', you do a better description." Twelve responded.

Ten scooped up some dirt.

"Oh please don't," twelve said

Ten looked at him and smiled, then licked the pile of dirt in his hand. "Edinburgh, 2016, a couple months after 'Brexit'. Looks like I made it to Scotland after all…"

"Great. Was the dirt delicious? Show I make you a sandwich made of sand?" Twelve said sarcastically.

"Oi, I didn't see your great investigation skills find out that it was after Brexit!"

"What's 'Brexit'?" Amy asked.

Both Doctor's looked at Amy. "You don't want to know." They said in unison.

"Helpful." Amy said sarcastically.

"Doesn't Edinburgh have a population of about 495,000. Where are all the people?" Twelve asked

"That's what I've been wondering. Let's go find out." Ten said smiling.

"If you say Allons-y again" Twelve threatened

"Allons-y" Ten said. He started running towards the city.

Twelve grabbed Amy's hand again and started running after his past face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: the not-Scot turn. You've made it this far, I hope i didn't make you loose to many brain cells. I kid, I kid. I'm still bored, this story is quiet fun to write. I hope it's as much fun to read. If you like, follow, and especially review, it will get the next chapter out faster.**

The Doctor slid under a circle of weeping angles staring at each other, frozen in place forever.

"Amy" he yelled and ran back to the room where she last was.

Inside the room, the doctor stared sonicing everything. His screwdriver's buzz went high pitch when facing a table in the corner of the room.

"What have you done with Amy?" the Doctor angrily asked the table. He extended his screwdriver and looked at it.

"Time and teleportation residue." the Doctor mumbled. "I've got you now Amy."

He ran into his TARDIS and put his sonic screwdriver into a hole. With a flick of the starting lever, he was off to Edinburgh, year 2016.

"How do I look?" Rose asked walking into the TARDIS consul room, but it was empty.

"Doctor?" Rose yelled into an empty TARDIS. She had no reply.

"DOCTOR!" she yelled and started running through the TARDIS.

After searching the TARDIS with no sight of the Doctor, Rose stares at the TARDIS. "What have you done with him?"

In reply, the TARDIS pulls down her stating lever.

"Where are we going?"

A screen in front of Rose said Scotland 2016.

"Doctor, do you need help finding the kilt? You've been quiet." Clara yelled at the empty TARDIS.

A TARDIS screen flicked on showing the twelfth Doctor looking at clothing.

"AYE CLARA! I FOUND A KILT!" the recording of the Doctor yelled, but the part of the closet the Doctor was staring at had no kilt.

"What colour" a muffled recorded voice of Clara asked.

"RED AND BLACK PLAID. IT'S GLOWING!"

"Cool! Can I see it?"

"SURE!"

The Doctor grabbed air, and vanished. The screen turned black.

"What happened to him?" Clara asked the time machine.

The starting lever pulled itself down.

Clara smiled, "Let's go find our Doctor."

"Amy!" Eleven yells as he jumps out of his TARDIS. Instead of the ginger companion, in front of him was two more TARDISes. He turned around to see if his TARDIS was still there, then turned to face the two other time machines, smiling. "Three TARDISes, this should be fun"


	4. Chapter 4

"And I thought my Doctor was fast," Amy said, out of breath.

"He loves to show off," Twelve said, also out of breath.

Ten was ahead of them, staring at the buildings, hardly breathing heavy. He turned around to face Amy and Twelve. "COME ON SLOW POKES! WE HAVE AN ABANDONED CITY TO- what's that?" Ten started running again and disappeared behind a building.

"Do you ever get tired of running?" Amy asked

"Never," Twelve said and held out his hand. Amy grabbed his hand and the running started again.

When they caught up with Ten, he was staring at a small, shiny white ball hovering in the sky.

"Oh, you are beautiful…" Ten mumbled and started sonicing the orb. The Scottish town surrounding the three time travelers started showing mostly transparent people.

"Doctor, what's going on?" Amy asked. She was facing some transparent people and directed her question to either Timelord.

Neither Doctor answered, both were staring intently at the growing, glowing orb, as if it was hypnotizing them.

"Doctor!" Amy yelled

They both continued to ignore her.

As the town's people get more solid, more people stopped and stared at the timetravelers.

"London's curse has come to Scotland! Run!" One person said. It looked as if he was yelling, but it was severely muffled. The Scots started running, and screaming, which was also greatly muted.

"Doctor's," Amy angrily said, "There are people running and screaming! What is that thing? It looks like it's going to explode!"

They continued to look at the orb in silence, Ten's sonic screwdriver still sonicing it. It was growing and falling into itself, and looked as if it was going to explode

"Amy, you have to distract them." A muffled voice behind Amy said. She turned around and saw a half transparent bowtie wearing alien with two half transparent girls behind him. One was blonde and was wearing a Scottish outfit from the 1800's. The other had brown hair and was wearing a normal outfit.

"Doctor" Amy rejoiced. She tried to hug him, but her arms went through him like he was a ghost.

"We're still in different realities, so we can't touch each other. You have to make me stop sonicing that thing. It's about to detonate, destroying both this world and the world you're trapped in."

"Okay" Amy said and went to Ten. His eyes looked vacant and unfocused, so did Twelve's. "Doctor" Amy said as she waved her hand in front of his face, buy Ten stayed unfazed.

"Doctor, what do I do?" Amy asked Eleven, but the half transparent Timelord seemed to be hypnotized by the orb too. "Great" Amy sarcastically mumbled.

"You could try taking his screwdriver away." The blonde girl suggested. The brunette was trying to get Eleven out of the trance all the Timelords were in.

Amy took the screwdriver out of Tens hand.

With the blue glowing stick no longer aimed at the orb, it expanded slightly more and made an ear bleeding screeching sound for half a second. It then immediately shrunk to slightly smaller than its original size, and flew across the sky. All the towns people disappeared as well as Eleven and the two girls that were with him.

"Doctors, what was that thing?" Amy asked, talking about the orb.

"Isn't it obvious Amelia? That was the gate way to your dimension." An unfamiliar voice said.

"It just might explode and destroy multiple realities if you try to go through it." A second voice said. Both voices had Scottish accents.

"Who are they?" Ten asked Twelve.

"No idea" Twelve replied.

There was a blue flash and a man that looks like Robert Carlyle (Actor that would play him. Look him up if you want) appeared. He was wearing a dark blue suit with a red inside, nearly identical to the suit Twelve was wearing.

"Oh doctor," he said, "The idea of what are is lost in that old brain of yours."

Another blue flash appeared and another man appeared. He looked like Tom Ellis, and wore a blue suit and brown trench coat identical to Ten's.

"I bet even if his brain wasn't old he still couldn't tell who we are. He says he's so smart, but 'Rule 1: The Doctor lies'"

"Who are you?" Twelve asked.

"Oh, we can't tell you that. Mr. thickidy thick thick might have a chance at guessing who we are!" The one dresses like Ten said.

"Good point. Let's call ourselves mythical creatures. I can be Gryphon"

"Ooo, I could be Phoenix. This is exiting!"

"Doctor, what are they?"

"Foolish, insolent Amelia Pond." Gryphon said. "I watched you die Amy." He glared at Twelve, "And did nothing to stop it."

"Shut up." Twelve growled at Gryphon

Phoenix was smiling. "Such an emotional little twat. The lord of time thinks he's so superior to everything, but cybermen have some great points."

"Amy, we should ignore them and find away to get back to reality" Ten said

"The orb thing is that way," Gryphon said, pointing, "have fun. Actually, don't. I just remembered I hate all three of you. Especially Mr. Old-face."

"Oh, and Tenny-dear. Use your Scottish accent. This is Scotland after all." Phoenix said, his accent shifted to British.

A blue fash appeared again and both Gryphon and Phoenix disappeared.


End file.
